Demonios internos
by Dream.6c
Summary: Cuando prometí protegerla de todo, y todos…, bueno, no sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a esto. Porque estoy seguro, que si lo hubiese sabido... lo habría pensado dos veces antes de lanzarme a amarla. 2da historia de terror xD. ¡Fuerte! S
1. Huir

_**Hoooola Lindaaas!**_

_**Muchas sabran que a mi me gusta escribir cosas graciosas, pero esto no tiene nada de gracioso D:, me inspire en una historia que se llama 'La Fashionista' que aparece en tejiendo el mundo . com , (excelente pagina, por si acaso) y es suspenso…**_

_**Es mi primeeera vez! Así que perdónenme D:… y solo es un one-shot xD**_

_**Y eso seria todo…**_

_**Paz!**_

¡No!... debía correr, debía alejarse rápidamente de allí. Pensó Serena.

Oh dios, por favor que no me encuentre… rezo en voz baja sin estar segura de lo que pedía. Quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía y la garganta la sentía quemar a falta del aire. Corrió más rápido. El rugido de una camioneta sonó a sus espaldas en las tinieblas más oscuras del anochecer.

Pestañeo evitando las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? El aire salado en sus fosas nasales le llego como una pequeña luz en una oscuridad inmensa. ¡El mar! Solo debía correr un poco mas, un poco mas y llegaría.

Oh Dios… sollozo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué acepto su invitación a la playa? ¿Por qué se había enamorado? Dios sabia que lo había hecho inocentemente… ella no quería morir, era aun muy joven y no quería morir de una forma tan patética, humillante y sádica. Pero Dios la perdonara, lo amaba.

¿Y como no hacerlo?

Él no había sido malo, de cierta forma, había sido culpa suya encontrarse en este momento aquí. Suspiro,…Darien se lo advirtió muchas veces, muchas veces dijo que no había que tentar al destino, le había dicho que no era conveniente juntarse con _él_, y también le dijo que no metiera sus narices donde no le correspondía. ¡Como lamentaba no haberle hecho caso! Pero como imaginar el tipo de hombre que era, era difícil imaginar el horrible secreto que un hombre podía esconder tras las puestas de su armario. Fuese como fuese, la culpa fue suya al entrar en aquel lugar sin permiso de _él._

Aun así, se sentía confusa… cuando lo conoció, el había sido el perfecto caballero de novelas románticas. Se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y una galantería digna de un príncipe.

Ese día llovía, como olvidarlo. Había dejado su paragua en casa con la esperanza de no demorar, e iba a ser así. Pero la lluvia cayó antes de lo esperado y ella se había visto obligada a esperar el autobús a casa. El llego como un ángel arrasador ofreciéndome la seguridad de su paraguas. Ella lo vio, y supo que ese hombre guapo era para ella, era su alma gemela. Agradecida, acepto su proposición. Y allí, comenzó la seducción…

Él era alto y fornido, el cuerpo de un atleta sin exagerar, caminaba sudando poder por donde iba, y quien se lo encontraba no podía evitar sentir respeto o admiración. Era una figura digna de contemplar. Todos los días la busco hasta que la volvió a encontrar, el gesto había sido tan alucinante que no pude evitar caer redondito a sus pies.

_No debería hacer esto,_ le dijo una vez. Ella no podía entender sus palabras de tan alucinada que estaba con él. El había dicho que era como la sombra oscura en un bosque encantado, y que ella era la inocente ninfa que se protegía de su maldad, si en ese momento hubiese sabido la verdad, habría comprendido. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Él era un hombre de negocios que además de dirigir las más grandes empresas, tenia por afición personal el criadero de ganados. Tenía muchas granjas alrededor del país, pero había uno que le gustaba en particular. La granja se llamaba 'Porcus' -un nombre muy apropiado-, y estaba llena de los secretos más siniestros que ella jamás habría intuido, se encontraba en una isla paradisiaca y no había nadie en ella más que los invitados que él traía. Ella nunca la habría conocido, de no ser por su insaciable curiosidad, que la llevo a conocer los misterios de él. Debió hacerle caso a Darien, cuando la tomo del brazo y le dijo que había cosas que era mejor no saber. Pero no lo hizo…

Las luces de la camioneta se hicieron visibles tras ella, y ella lo único que pensaba era en poder llegar al acantilado y morir allí. No con el… aunque a veces quisiera hacerlo. Aun recordaba a la perfección la tibieza de sus manos al hacerle el amor. Las mismas manos que la amordazaron y secuestraron. Pero fue su propia culpa… o no lo fue?

Corrió más rápido. No podía dejar que la alcanzara y el aire era cada vez menos. Jadeo cansada tomando otra gran bocanada de aire que le quemo la garganta. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Pero en ese momento, el odio era mas profundo en su corazón. La camioneta dio un giro delante de ella y ella lanzo un grito de horror. Nadie podría escucharla.

La figura alta y masculina salió elegantemente de ella. Era él, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Él era dos personas que a veces se volvían una, y otras se separaban en un abismo inmenso.

-¿Por qué huyes Serena?- le pregunto calmadamente, casi como si le preguntara la hora, como si ella no hubiese tratado de escapar. Ella no podía hablar del terror que le helaba la sangre. Él se acercó amenazante.

-M-me m-mat-taras- Respondió entre tartamudeo, él sonrió perversamente alcanzándola en dos zancadas. Le cubrió la boca con la mano, mirándola a los ojos.

Y ella tenía miedo, tenía mucho, mucho miedo. La sombra oscura que estaba frente a ella era el hombre que amaba, y el hombre que odiaba. Su sonrisa perversa y maligna relucía entre su rostro perfecto, y abrió la boca solo para confirmar sus temores.

-Oh no amor… tengo mejores planes para ti.- Y la arrojo al suelo de manera brusca haciéndole daño. Serena comenzó a llorar en su mano cuando el jalo su cabello y su mejilla se raspo con el suelo de rocas. ¡No por favor! No… sollozo con fuerza.

El la desnudo de un tirón y aun en el suelo, la tomo de las manos inmovilizándola, y acomodándole las caderas para introducirse en ella. Ella aprovecho la ocasión para hacer lo único que podía hacer.

-No por favor… no lo hagas- Le rogo, el respondió susurrando en su oreja.

-Tranquila…- Le dijo introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella, notándola húmeda y excitada.- Ya veras que hasta lo disfrutaras…- Le dijo con sorna… Dios, como lo odio en ese momento.

Y se introdujo en ella en un poderoso embate. Y dolía. La falta de preparación y la cruel violación le dañaban el alma. El sonreía complacido con la situación. La empujo del cabello arrastrándola mas por el suelo sin piedad alguna mientras comenzaba a arremeter contra ella, buscando la liberación de su propio placer.

Ella se mordió el labio llorando amargamente la pena de su humillación. Se odiaba a si misma por desearlo. Y mas aun se odiaba por sentir el placer de su invasión a contra voluntad. Su cuerpo estaba vivo a su lado y aunque lo odiaba a él, y se odiaba ella misma. El abismo del éxtasis amenazaba con desbordarse dentro de ella. Y lanzo un sollozo desesperado cuando llego a la cima de un involuntario orgasmo. Él se derramo completamente dentro de ella.

…

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba frio y tiritaba violentamente. Estaba desnuda en una cama de plumas adornada ridículamente y amarrada con grilletes medievales en cada extremidad. Sus piernas se mantenían completamente abiertas recibiendo todo el aire frio de la noche. Resistió el impulso de castañear con los dientes y mientras luchaba con la fatiga del dolor, miraba a su alrededor. Estaba nuevamente presa.

Ahora recordaba perfectamente las cosas que mas odiaba de él. Su manía por seducirla cuando ella no quería, y si insensibilidad a la muerte. La gente desaparecía a su alrededor, y casi siempre era gente que en cierto momento habían representado una molestia ante sus planes. Un inversionista inoportuno, una mucama ladrona, amigos molestosos simplemente… desaparecían. Y él siempre se encogía de hombros cuando eso pasaba, diciendo que a todos les llegaba su hora, sin importar fueran amigos o no. Ahora entendía que era lo que le pasaba a esa gente.

Se pregunto que estaría pensando Darien en ese momento, si estaría mirando el mar o estaría escondido en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Ya lo estaba extrañando mucho.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de un golpe brusco. Y _él_ entro a la habitación vestido de Armani, y jalando con brusquedad a un pobre diablo. La miro con sus ojos zafiros, su cabello negro como la noche y una sonrisa victoriosa y levanto en vilo al hombre que traía para que la observara a ella, y ella a él.

-¿Lo conoces Serena?- Le pregunto con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

Ella asintió. Era Diamante Black, el jefe de su oficina que insistentemente la llamaba y flirteaba con descaro. Su último contacto con él fue cuando intento seducirla en su oficina llegando a los límites de lo patético. A Darien siempre le había molestado, pero a _él… _bueno, él quería matarlo.

-El pobre diablo te siguió hasta aquí, al parecer estaba preocupado por tu seguridad… ¿Merece nuestro perdón por su intromisión?- Serena sabia que mentía, probablemente Diamante no la había seguido, simplemente él le había tendido una trampa, trayéndolo a la cueva de la bestia. Aun así, miro a su _él_, que dominado por la maldad mantenía su vista fija en ella con una mirada intensa, cubierta de pasión.

-No…- Susurro ella. Porque el pobre tonto no lo merecía. Merecía morir igual que todos los demás. Él le sonrió complacido con su respuesta, y Diamante la miro aterrado. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, que era lo único que podía hacer y el pareció hundirse aun mas en la miseria mas terrorífica.

-Mi esposa ha hablado…- Alabo.

Él lo arrastro amordazado hasta el _aplastacabezas _y lo acomodo forcejeando. Diamante intentaba gritar a través de la mordaza y ella miraba la escena encandilada con una morbosidad que poco a poco crecía más en ella. Él coloco la barbilla de Diamante en la barra inferior y empujo el casquete del aplastacabezas hacia abajo. Diamante grito y se le rompieron los dientes con la presión,… después la mandíbula, y con un último gran golpe el cerebro se le escurrió por la cavidad de los ojos. La mesa quedo llena de sangre y ella giro el rostro para no mirar la horrorosa escena. Diamante silencio y ella se quedo quieta en su lugar, preparada para su turno.

Él camino suavemente hacia ella, haciendo sonar todos sus pasos por el cuarto. Uno… dos, uno… dos. Paso la mano bañada con la sangre de Diamante por su estomago, dejando las marcas de su homicidio. Ella levanto el rostro y él se había ido, en lugar de _él_, Darien había vuelto. Ella le sonrió enamorada.

-Te dije que no tentaras al destino, te advertí que no te me acercaras, que no metieras donde no te llaman.- Le dijo seriamente, aunque sus ojos demostraban los sentimientos humanos que aun quedaban en su corazón maldito. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y gimió cuando el paso los dedos manchados de sangre por sus pezones erectos.- Pero Dios me perdone, eres mía Serena, jamás podría dejarte ir.

Dos líneas de sangre oscura cayeron por sus pezones, y el paso un dedo por su labio, ella lo lamio saboreando la sangre y se agito entre las grietas y cadenas rogando por Darien. Ella también era otra en ese momento, su ser maligno se había apoderado de ella, el demonio interno de él, ahora se volvía a ella.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿No es así?- le pregunto amorosamente. Ella asintió complacida cuando Darien comenzó a masajear su cuerpo con la sangre de Diamante. Él se subió a la cama y la beso con lentitud. Manchando su cuerpo y su traje. Sus ojos estaban igual de malignos que antes y los de ella habían pasado de el celeste angelical, a la imagen de la tentación andante. Ya no era la ninfa del bosque, ahora era el diablo hecho mujer.

-Jamás te haría daño…- Le dijo. Y se levanto de encima de ella dándole su espacio. No, Darien no le haría daño si ella no lo provocaba. Él se apoyó en la cama y se limpio la sangre en su blusa blanca. Ella lo miro deseando que la sangre estuviera en su boca y no en su blusa. El cuerpo de Diamante la llamaba con tentación.

Él le dirigió una última mirada amorosa antes de salir por la puerta con un suave portazo. Y ella suspiro frustrada al no poder conseguir que el la tomara con dureza frente a la imagen muerta del cadáver. Paseo su mirada por la habitación lúgubre, intentando empaparse de la imagen de inocencia que hace un tiempo, la había representado. Miro hacia su costado, y a solo unos centímetros de su mano, Darien había dejado las llaves de sus grilletes. Sonrió complacida.

Pronto seria la hora de volver a huir.


	2. Viejas historias

_**Viejas historias.**_

Cuando prometí protegerla de todo, y todos…, bueno, no sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a esto.

Y con esto me refería a mi novia y mi mejor amigo… ¿No es la gran cosa, cierto?, pero aún así era algo que no sabía si quería hacer. Mina era una buena chica, una muy buena compañera…, pero no era '_ella'_. Y con esto no quiero decir que a Mina no la quisiera, porque la quería… Pero no como a ella, a ella yo la amaba.

Ella era y será lo más importante en mi mundo, ella con su pelo rubio, sus ojos claros y amorosos y su carácter infantil y risueño…, era muy difícil no amarla. Era demasiado difícil para un simple hombre com yo, no mirarla. Pero con amor incluido, si alguien me hubiese dicho con lo que tendría que luchar para protegerla…, seguramente me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de dejar a Mina por ella.

Serena, Serena… tú nombre es un canto en las noches oscuras, la luz al final del túnel, y la perdición de los pobres mortales que creen que pueden ganarse tú corazón ¿Yo incluido? No lose. Pero ahora, mientras camino por los pasillos de esta "casa embrujada", me pregunto qué suerte seguiré yo al querer protegerte del pasado. Me pregunto si tendré que morir por amor ti.

Los ruidos de la casa me absorben, y el miedo por encontrarte pronto crece en mi corazón. Doblo por la puerta derecha en la casa, topándome con el cuerpo sin vida de Andrew Furuhata. Uno de mis antiguos amigos. El miedo pasa por mis venas sin poder evitarlo… y es que a pesar de que ya me había topado con su cuerpo anteriormente, el impacto brutal de sus pedazos decapitados me sigue abofeteando.

No puedo evitar acercarme al cadáver y pasar mi mano ensangrentada por su pelo rubio.

—Ojala pudiera devolverte la vida amigo —le digo a su cuerpo sin vida. Y era verdad, aunque hubiese sido el ex novio de mi Serena, no estaba seguro si se merecía morir. —Ojala pudiera evitarlo…—musite—.Pero la vida es así. A algunos les llega su hora antes que a los demás y tú sabías en lo que te metías cuando te invite a esta particular excursión. —le dije. Como si con eso pudiese expiar todos mis antiguos pecados hacía él, pero solo era una ironía.

Una risa simpática resuena en mis oídos haciendo ecos por la casa, es la risa de Mina. Y es tan escalofriante, que mi instinto me dice que no me acerque, pero ¿Qué sabe el instinto del amor? Me levantó con temor, y afirmo con más fuerza el cuchillo en mi mano preparándome para cualquier cosa que pueda aparecer en la oscuridad mientras el sudor comienza a aparecer demostrando mis nervios. Con una sola mirada, me despido de mi muerto amigo y me devuelvo por el pasillo donde me encontraba.

Escucho más ruidos por la puerta izquierda que esta al final del pasillo y ya no es una risa encantadora, es un grito femenino junto con unos jadeos agonizantes. Puedo imaginar la escena… mi tierna muchacha rubia caminando asustada por los mismos pasillos por los que ahora camino, puedo imaginar el pulso acelerado en su garganta, y la manera asustadiza de abrir con lentitud la puerta izquierda al escuchar la risa femenina. Puedo imaginarla botando el aire retenido y calmándose un poco al ver que a través de la puerta solo se encuentra su mejor amiga, con su mirada azul divertida e imperturbable. Puedo imaginar a su amiga sonriéndole con confianza, y estirando su mano ante la muchacha.

—No te guardo rencor amiga, ven, acércate —seguramente le dijo, mientras estiraba su mano ante la rubia muchacha.

La muchacha perdida, seguramente vera en su mano la salvación, pues ha estado perdida por demasiado tiempo, y seguramente correrá a sus brazos en busca del calor de la amistad que creía a punto de perder. Y cuando estén abrazadas, sin miedo a nada, será cuando su mejor amiga le ensarte el cuchillo en la espalda. La muchacha gritara, pero el ruido quedara en su garganta cuando su mejor amiga comience a ahorcarla. Y no se dará cuenta cuando ya esté muerta, ahorcada por la que desde pequeña creyó su amiga.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —será la última pregunta de la rubia muchacha, y su amiga solo le sonreirá con malignidad.

—Él es mío —será su única respuesta. Y la rubia cerrara los ojos recibiendo de regalo a la muerte. Y su último deseo será la venganza, será recuperar el amor perdido y poder matarla. Pero eso ya no importara, porque ella está muerta. Y nada lo va a cambiar.

Un sollozo se escucha por esa misma puerta, y me armo de valor para enfrentarme a cualquiera sea la escena. Camino por la penumbra, mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad y en mi corazón rezo por Serena. Rezo porque la historia de esta casa, no se repita en ella y Mina, rezo por que los espíritus adormilados en esta mansión, no ocupen sus cuerpos para escribir una historia ya repetida, no…, teníamos que cambiar la historia.

Abro con lentitud la puerta solo para encontrarme con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Mina tirado en el suelo, y Serena llorando junto a él. El cuchillo está tirado junto a Mina mientras en el cuello de Serena hay una cuerda llena de sangre. Y me basto con solo un segundo para descubrir que Mina intento matarla.

—Serena… —susurro. Y ella se da vuelta con miedo y sorpresa bailando en sus ojos celestes. Se levanta como resorte del suelo y salta a mis brazos manchados de sangre. El alivio que corre por mi corazón es indescriptible.

—Oh Darien…—gime en mi oído.

—Pensé que me esperarías —le dije sin poder evitar la decepción mirando el cadáver de Mina Aino…, mi ahora ex novia muerta. Serena se separo un poco de mi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Lo intente, juro que intente retenerla —me explicó deprisa— pero ella estaba buscándote, salió tras tuyo a los minutos después de que saliste con Andrew… No pude evitar que mirara cuando lo decapitaste.

Bufe, esa chica nunca debió ser tan curiosa. Se habría ahorrado esa penosa escena antes de morir. Y el pensar en eso, me hizo vanagloriarme en la muerte de mi antiguo amigo, y no puedo evitar recordar su rostro aterrorizado cuando le enterré brutalmente el cuchillo en el estomago antes de decapitarlo.

Y ante todo eso, ante todos los recuerdos de sus muertes merecidas, la imagen de mi Serena lleno mis sentidos…, se veía tan hermosa con sus labios manchados en la sangre de Mina, y su pelo cayendo por sus hombros. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que traía la primera vez que Mina la asesino a ella, solo que la muerta ahora no era ella, sino su antigua asesina.

—Eres tan hermosa… —le dije. Y ella se sonrojo con fuerza. Apreté el cuchillo en mis manos y tome su cara para besarla lento— Debiste esperarme, ella se merecía más que una simple puñalada por lo que nos hizo —susurro con rencor. Ella baja su cara apenada.

—Lo lamento Darien —me susurra de vuelta con una falsa inocencia. Porque ella ya no era la inocente chica que conocí. La muerte nos había hecho a ambos diferentes.

Y quien habría imaginado que ocurriría eso el día que nos conocimos. Yo no sabía de lo que tendría que protegerla el día que la conocí. O no… en realidad si lo sabía. Lo supe cuando la vi de la mano con Andrew, lo supe cuando Mina se acerco a mi depositando un beso en mi mejilla, lo supe cuando las memorias de vidas pasadas llegaron a mí de manera tan dolorosa que me causo una horrible jaqueca. Lo sabía, simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

Pero los celos al verla nuevamente con Andrew despertaron mi instinto asesino, y los de ella. Los celos, aún lo recuerdo. Los mismos celos que los llevaron a ellos a matarnos primero. Los celos de Andrew cuando vio a Serena en mis brazos en el bosque de esta antigua casa…, la rabia de Mina cuando Serena le confesó que nos amábamos, y que huiríamos juntos. Los celos de la vida pasada, los mato ahora… de una manera incluso más cruel de lo que ellos nos hicieron a nosotros. Porque Mina no tenía derecho sobre la vida de Serena, y Andrew no tenía porque lanzarme ese tiro al pecho.

Pero ahora ellos ya estaban muertos, y nosotros podríamos ser felices juntos. Sí. Porque, hasta los más crueles asesinos también tenían derecho a amar.

Ocupe mi propio cuchillo para romper el anticuado piyama de Serena, y ella sonrió con malicia mientras la depositaba en el suelo, manchándonos aún más de nuestras culpas.

—Te tomare aquí —le informe—, aquí mismo, donde una vez termino nuestra vida, te tomare y la comenzaremos de nuevo —sonreí. Y ella rio encantada.

Y pude sentir como los espíritus de Mina y Andrew ardían en rabia encerrados en el infierno, esperando su venganza.

Y la bese, la bese como aquella vez que nos conocimos, aquella vez que Andrew nos descubrió, aquella vez cuando recordarnos la verdad, como aquella vez que la hice mi mujer. La bese con toda la pasión que podía tener un asesino.

—Te amo Darien... —me dijo—y no me arrepiento de esto.

Yo reí mientras me desnudaba y me enterraba profundamente en su interior, sus gemidos placenteros inundaron la casa embrujada, su cuerpo manchado en sangre y sus espalda arqueada del placer me recordaban constantemente la promesa que le hice la primera vez que la hice mía.

"_Los matare a ambos, te lo juro." _Y lo hice.

…

..

.

Y yo no sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a esto cuando le hice esa promesa, sabía que los mataría, pero no sabía que mi crueldad y sadismo tomarían las riendas del asunto. Pero si lo hubiese sabido, seguramente lo habría pensado dos veces antes de dejar a Mina por ella.

Lo habría pensando dos veces solo para decidir que se merecían una tortura peor que la muerte. Una tortura que la próxima vez, estaría dispuesto a darles.

* * *

_**Me extrañaron? Yo si a ustedes xD**_

_**Comenzare a volver (de a poco) con esta pequeña historia de terror xD, que aunque se que no es del gusto de todos, a mi me encantan *-***_

_**Pronto nos veremos en mis otras historias!**_

_**Besos ;)**_


End file.
